A Whole New World
by LunarChrome
Summary: As a young man waits to be picked up from a weekly Boy Scouts meeting, something happens, something drastic... But as soon as that's over, he finds himself... In a whole new world...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Note: This might be a one-shot story._

Chapter One: The Beginning.

Right now in our home, as I am always the last one out the door...

..."C'mon, let's go, Jossten!"

"Alright! Geez, I'm coming!" I closed the door walked towards the running car, out side on the concrete driveway.

So after we piled into our mothers car, she drove to us to a Boy Scout meeting.

We are driven here every Tuesday at 6:45, at the Eatonville Baptist Church (EBC).

What we do is Color Guard, Patrol Meetings, and some four-square after all that...

A few hours later...

After our weekly Boy Scout meeting...(Yes we are in Boy Scouts and are Tenderfoots already.)

I stood here, listening to my MP3 player, choosing a song to listen to, me and brother being the only ones there.

(Me, being 6' 6", 15 years old, caucasiun, male, dark blond hair, and emerald eyes.)

My brother, standing 4 feet away to me a joke about me being/acting like a baby.

Let's just say I am not, and hate being named a 'baby'.

"Heh, real funny, Joffrey.", I said in a sarcastic tone.

"What?"

"Stop calling me that, geez."

"Well, I ain't telling nothing but the truth."

"Would you like it if I called you a baby?" I inquired

"No, but I'm jut being funny." He replied.

After all of that, he decided to call our mother, utilizing his personal phone.

20 minutes later...

So after a while of waiting for our mother to pick us of from our weekly tuesday meetings, she took a while, so we waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Fianally, he was about to call home again, when I suddenly heard a noise from the bushes behind us. The bushes were about 20 feet away, across a blacktop road.

I looked at Joffrey, and said; "Did you hear that?"

"Nope."

"Behind the bushes, I'm sure you heard it."

"No, I didn't."

"I think we should check it out." I said with a little bit of curosity in my voice.

"I'm sure it is just a deer and her fawns." He said non-chalantly

"Oh, come on, if it is, why can't I?"

"Because."

"Because? Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Okay, it is, but what if its not?"

"Geez, Jossten, just get over it its just a sound, its not a life-threatening situation."

"I'm going over to check it out."

"Um, no." In a Boston, Massachusetts type tone, mimicking something from a first-person arcade-shooter. (If you get the reference, you get a cookie).

So he finally, successfully, connected to our home phone.

I heard him get a little angry with our mom, considering it was 10:10, we are supposed to be picked up and 9:30.

"What do you mean you forgot?" He said a bit angrily.

"Well I'll guess I see you here in a bit." Clearly TOed. He sighed loudly.

"It seems to me that mom forgot we have been standing here for the past 40 minutes." Joffrey said.

"Well, Joffrey, I'm sure she has her reasons." I said.

The noise came back again, this time we both heard it.

"Okay I know you heard it this time, bro." I said.

"Yeah, I did."

And before we could react, three large, full grown men grabbed us, disallowing any movement.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

Both of us knowing quite a bit of martial arts easily fended off the two.

"GRRRRR!" My brother growled.

But what of the third one?

My brother was held down by the largest two and the last one had me at gunpoint.

"Your getting mugged, kid." he said in a sick voice.

I turned around swiftly to see Joffrey fighting off the two men. He was doing a good job, too.

"So, got anything worth cash? He said in a gruff voice, with a sickening smile.

"Nope, nothing but my FIST!"

I punched him for all he was worth. I was surprised he got up and said;

"Well done kid, but it takes much more to kill me!"

At that instant, I raged and charged at him, being totally oblivious to the gun pointed at me.

Joffrey's POV:

"HOW ABOUT SOME OF THIS!" I yelled.

I positioned myself for a knee-kick to the gut.

"HAAAAAH!" I kicked him and he fell down and passed out.

At this time my vision shifted to my younger brother, he charged. Fast. Not even realizing the gun pointed at him. "JOSSTEN, NO!"

BOOOOM!

A 357. Magnum shot went through his heart and out the other side of his body, ripping everything in its path.

I saw my brother stop in his tracks.

Fall down on his back.

"NO!" I yelled and charged at the the last man. He didn't realize me charging at full speed at all.

I took my elbow and bashed his skull in. I took his gun and killed the other two. I threw it away into the forest, hoping no one would find it.

I ran over to my brother, tears running down my cheeks.

"Brother, no, please. You can't die. You just can't" I choked back the tears.

Jossten's POV

"Well it had to happen someday, I- *HWAHG!*" I threw up a cupfull of blood on the street. The street light seemed to illuminate it a bit.

"What, tell me!" He inquired.

"Re-remember the t-time you-*gag*- s-said I couldn't die b-b-before you?"

"Yes... Yes I do."

"Irony. I'm sorry brother. I'm sorry it had to end like this. Take care of mom..."

"You will always be my older brother..."

I felt my body getting colder and colder. My vision started to black out slowly... The last thing I saw was Joffrey kneeling over my lifeless body...


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings!

Chapter Two...

{Inner thoughts are in braces}

I woke up in a forest, wondering where I was. I almost thought I was lost, but no, couldn't be, because I saw an opening to a town up ahead. Igh, the weather was nice, it was sunny out, other than being exactly what temperature my body loved, 72 degrees. How I knew? Deduction theory. I always loved 72 degrees at my old home... Then I realized something about me, I looked at myself, I had a backpack, a black pair of sweat pants, and a black t-shirt.

I heard some voices and footsteps heading my way. I quickly dove behind a bush, not knowing who or what it was... yet.

"Are you sure it landed here?" A voice said, curiously.

"Yep, I'm 90 percent sure." Another one said

{A tomboy? This is wierd...}

I finally got a good view of them, but HUH?

{WHAT THE HECK? TALKING PONIES? MY MIND IS ABOUT TO OVERLOAD!}

"Are you sure we should be here, I mean, its kinda scary..." The yellow pony said shyly.

"No, I think we should check it out, this is the first I've seen of this kind of activity here." The lavender pony said.

I felt like introducing myself, but then I realized something... I'm human. What would they think of me? So instead, I slowly and quietly sneaked away, knowing full well that forests do harbor predators. The voices that I heard grew quieter and quieter as I entered the forest...

I traversed this wondrous and mysterious land for about a half an hour, or least what my body was telling me. I walked over to a tree and sat down, recovering from what is now a reality...

Life...

What is it?

Some wonder what it is, others just ignore it, and some just get on with it. For me, it is a reminder for how fragile it is, for in one minute you could be alive and healthly, and the next, cold and dead. Now I wondered, where am I? How did I get here? What am I doing here? All of these questions wandered my mind endlessly. I realized that I am in a unknown forest, unaware of anything that might be stalking me. I started hearing growling, and I felt scared for I knew I was unprepared for what was to come, just then I realized it was my own stomache. Ha! Imagine that, your own stomach scaring you! I quickly opened up my back pack only to realize that I had a black Balisong, a LEGO Black Balisong, my wallet, which had a picture of my brother, my Boy Scout handbook, and a bag of clothes and some other stuff. But no food. Now I had three questions.

1. How did I get this?

2. When did I have time to pack this?

3. What am I doing with it?

Then I realized that I needed food. Now.

So I zipped my backpack up, and I did what you would do in any situation like this.

Stop, Think, Observe, Plan. (In Boy Scouts, that is the official way to operate)

"Hmmm, where is I'm going to get food around here?" I said while rubbing my stomach.

So I decided to walk around, looking for four things.

1. Food.

2. Water.

3. A place to set up camp.

4. An exit to this place in case of emergency.

So I wandered for some time before I found a slow moving stream, and some berries! Yay! I started to jump up and down. Also, I found a good campsite ground not 50 feet away from both of those things. Now I needed to find a shelter...

{Now Where would I find a shelter?} I thought while tapping my feet at the ground. I looked around to see plants, trees, and such, when it finally clicked in my head. "That's it!" I said while snapping my fingers.

"If I can't find a shelter, we shall build one!" I saw vines that can be used like ropes, tree branches for a type of roof, and moss for a bed. So after a while of collecting, I found myself building a makeshift tent. I found my moss, my branches, my rope-like plant, and finally, rocks and sticks for a fire pit.

Everything was as it was supposed to be, everything but one thing... I was still in a forest, all by my self. No one to share this with, no one to see my awesome creation. "Oh well, guess that is the consequences of being 'The Outcast'.

(I have a nickname for myself, I call myself 'The Outcast' I really don't why...)

So after all of that work, I ended up carving a bowl, and a cup out of huge chunks of wood, utilizing my balisong, of course. I realized something, though, I had pick a campsite that there were no trees for 100 feet in diameter, and I got a perfect view of the moon, the stars, and everything in between...

"Wow." I said breathlessly. "Whoever made the moon and stars did a good dang job of it." I said.

I laid down not taking my eyes off of the beautiful night sky. (BTW, I don't know why, but I have a strange love for the night, I honestly don't know why.) So I studied the night sky carefully, noticing every star, constellation and cloud... I pulled out a notepad and pencil and started to draw the stars, and their constellations, carefully, including the clouds and the moon, too.

After drawing multiple full pages of the night, I decided to look at my LEGO Balisong. It reminded me of my old life, full of excitement, love, tragedy, stuff like that, not to mention my old girlfriend... I felt sad after thinking and realizing those luxuries of life, I just let pass by... I sat up and hugged my knees tightly, and quietly wept... Soon after, I fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 3 A Whole New World

..."Huh? Wha?" I said groggy.

I heard birds chirping to a lovely song, frogs croaking, a sound of water flowing, a decent breeze, and a nice warm sunny morning.

I sat up, gasping from the pain from sleeping on the hard ground the night before. I slowly stood up, and stretched lazily, from the postition the sun was in, I knew it was morning, about 10:00 maybe? So, I walked slowly, rubbing my head as I walked along. Not even realizing there was a rock in front of my path, I tripped and hit my head on another rock, which hurt like heck. "I wish I had some first aid." I said angrily. I soon grabbed my cup, and headed to the stream. I knelt down and got a nice cup of refreshingly cold water. "Ahhh, cold water." I said while wiping my lips off. I went over to the berry bush, eating a couple that looked ripe. "Hot dang, these are good!" I proclaimed. So after some water and a small breakfast, I grabbed my backpack and wandered off through the forest, trying to backtrack to the opening I saw with those 'Talking Ponies'. I finally found it. Only after what seemed like an eternity.

"Huh, where would I find someone to talk to." I said to myself.

"I shalt talk to myself!" I stated proudly.

"Nahhh, that's wierd."

"Are you sure?" I said back to myself.

"Yes, I'm sure. I is ending this conversation."

(By the way, I have decided to talk like this, it is better sounding and just plain awesome.)

"Hmmmm, what should I do?" I said while tapping my chin lightly.

After several minutes of wracking my brain loose of any ideas, I gave up.

"Oh come on!" I half-yelled.

So I decided to walk towards the town that I see, knowing full well of the awkwardness I might bring. But never the less I did need something to do, someone to talk to. I then realized the long road to the town. It was about 2 miles away, so I decided to race myself, to see how fast I could go. I started to run, faster and faster I went, and before I knew it, I was about 300 feet away from the entrance to the town. What I saw amazed me. A whole town full of those talking ponies.

"What is this? Ponyville?" I said aloud.

I ran towards a tree and climbed above it. I jumped over on one of the roof tops, then the next, and the next, without being seen, of course, I finally made it to the highest building, which I knew was 'The Town Hall', only because it said it. I then looked behind me to see a long way away, I large castle-like city, which then made me look back to the town to see it was in the 1800's era.

{How can this be? Have they ever made any technological advancements yet?} I thought to myself.

"Hmm, how can I approach them without being intimidating?" I whispered to myself.

"Hey, look, there's somepony on the roof of Town Hall!" One of them cried out. Multiple gasps were heard.

"Shoot! My cover's blown!" I ran around the back to see a window open and a 'pony' sitting there reading.

I jumped in and closed the window so they couldn't get in. I then realized that the pony had not heard me. I tip-toed over to the reading pony, and covered its mouth so it couldn't talk or scream. It tried to fight back, but it was futile.

"Its okay, its okay, I is not going to hurt you. Now when I let go, please, just please don't scream."

I let go of it, and it turned around to see me sitting on the floor.

"W-who are you?" It asked.

"My name is Jossten Fallin, and I is truly sorry for that, miss?"

"Oh-uh- Mayor Mare."

"Mayor Mare, we have a problem."

"Um-y-yes?"

"Have you ever seen my someone like I before?"

"What is a 'someone'? She asked

"Much the same as your 'somepony'."

"Oh, and no, I haven't seen your kind around, ever." She replied.

We heard some knocks on the door behind her.

"Mayor Mare, we have reports of a pony on the roof of the Town Hall." One said from the other side of the door

"We need to hide, don't open it yet!"

"Oh, okay."

"Mayor Mare, if you don't open the door, we will."

I looked around to find nothing to hide in or under.

I heard the door swing open and two security guards ran in and stopped in their track to see me standing up, but actually bending over from the low room height.

"Sweet Celestia, what are you?" One said with its mouth open.

"Ugh. So much for a quiet greeting."

"You can talk?" The other security guard said, scared.

"Yes." I said while slipping my backpack on.

"But how?" Mayor Mare asked.

"We will tell you all later, but for now I needs to exit this place."

"Oh, no you don't." A third one said as it he walked in.

I looked at the pony, it was definitely the sheriff.

"So, you must be the Sheriff, huh?"

"Yep, and who are you? In fact, what are you?"

"Ugh, I shalt tell you later."

"Anyway, follow me."

"Why?"

"Your under arrest."

"What law have I broken? Never mind, I'll follow you anyway."

"Fine." He said squinting his eyes at me.

After walking several flights of stairs, I made it to the double doors, I heard plenty of talking outside.

The doors opened up and all was silent.

All eyes were on me. It was not only embarrassing, but weird.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?"

That granted me quite alot of gasps.

"You can talk?" A random pony asked.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, we would like to leave."

I started to walk and talk at the same time.

"I'm truly sorry for all of the mess, but I-*thump*.

"Oh, terribly sorry." I said looking at them briefly.

I took three more steps, stopped in my tracks, and backed up the same way I walked before.

I stared at the two tall ponies, I was surprised at the size of them. One was a white pony with a multi-colored mane, standing eye to eye to me. The other, was dark blue, a little lower than me, with a dark blue mane that had star constellations in them.

I also noticed that they looked like someone important.

"We are so, so sorry about that, I can tell you are of some importance, miss, um?" I said to the white pony.

"Princess Celestia."

"Oh, we are truly sorry." I kneeled down, respectively.

"No need to do that, mister?"

"J-Jossten Fal-Fallin." I said nervously.

"No need to be nervous. I'm name is Princess Luna."

"No need to be nervous? I'm in front of two Princesses! How can we not be?"

"I do?"

"Yes. Do you have any relation to my sister at all?"

"No. None."

"Hmm, I see."

"Well, I must depart, I... need to think... If you don't mind."

"Oh, um, alright, when you have time, I would like to know more about you... Information-wise." Princess Celestia said.

"We'll shall be in Canterlot, if you need us." Luna said.

"Where and what is 'Canterlot'?"

"There." She pointed her hoof.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I started to walk away.

"Oh and one more thing." Celestia said.

"What are you?" She asked.

"A human. H-u-m-a-n." I said as I spelled it out.

"Thank you."

"I don't need to say that, Princess. Good-bye." I said while walking off.

"Hmmm, I have never seen his kind before." Princess Celestia said to her sister quietly.

"He seems... nice." Luna responded.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

Chapter Four: Everthing is trying to kill me!  
>A little while later, at my little campsite, it was dark, and I thought I was going to faint. What?! Princesses?<p>

"Okay, my greeting was horrible!" I said aloud to myself. "But why do they both look strangely familiar? I wonder..."  
>It was getting later and later. Boring and more boring. I finally took my notepad and started to draw the two 'princesses' on paper. *Cue the sound of lead hitting paper*. "Hmmmm... And this here, some of this, aaaaaand ahah! There we go!" It was a good picture, exactly the way I pictured them standing. I looked at the page for several minutes, trying to figure out why they are so familiar... After a while of non-stop staring, I decided to call it quits, it was getting dark anyway.<p>

"Hhhhh... such a beautiful night... *sniff*."

"Ew, what in all of this world is that smell?" It was horrible, really. I finally got up from laying down to go see what that smell was. But I couldn't find it. Until I found where it was most present/potent. I found myself beginning to hearing low growls from all around me. Soon I heard rustleing of bushes, which scared me. I pulled my black Balisong out, to prepare myself for what was to come, when the 'thing' came out from the bushes, it was a wood carving of a wolf, but this carving was moving, and soon, more and more came out, like a pack of wolves. Knowing full well, I didn't have much of a chance to fight, even with my advanced martial arts, I decided to do the next best thing.

"RUN!" I said as I turned around to run, I ran, knowing that they were right behind me, I ran faster and faster, leading them off into odds and ends, hoping to throw them off, and away from my camp site. But to no avail, they found it. I then realized something, they weren't going any farther. It seemed like something was repelling them from going farther.

"What-pant- why aren't-pant- you going to-pant- kill me?" I said whilst catching my breath.

"Okay, Jossten, breath, just breath." I said to myself.

"Wait a minute... their made of wood... wood burns well... FIRE!" I realized the natural repelent to these things was fire, seeing as though they were made of wood. "HA! Stupid beasts, trying to hard, eh?" I said while taking on of my extra sticks, lighting the tip, and sticking it in the ground, this made them back up, and trot away, and I did this with the other sticks as well, I made a circle, and a path way to the bushes, the stream, and a very long pathway to the exit to this forest. But I knew with this new protection, I would need to refill the torches. Soon after all of that I was walking back to my camp when I realized something in the corner of my eye, behind the bushes, it was huge. I looked to my right to see what looked like old ruins of something once remembered... I decided to check it out, so I walked back to camp, got my jacket, and my flashlight, and some gloves, and walked back to the old ruins, knowing it might be dangerous. I walked to the broken-down entrace, when I saw some blocks that had letters on them, there was a; a-C-t-n-r-e-o-t-l. "What? What does this mean?" I said while trying to make a word, but it was very puzzleing, there was three letters already on the wall, C-a-n. "Can? Can What? What word goes along with Can?" "Hmmm... Well, for one, we know that 'can' can be formed to 'cant' with a 't'. But what of the other five letters?" I said while tapping my chin. "What word don't I know? Can't? Wait, one minute. Can't? Could this be Canterlot? Old ruins of it?" I quickly put the blocks in, and it read; 'Canterlot'. "Oh, my gosh, it IS!" I said with glee. I walked in, it was a large temple-like building.

"Wow, it is huge." My voice echoed, through this large temple.

"Kind of reminds I of the games 'Markiplier' used to play." I said as I clicked on my flashlight; click-click, which echoed again. I decided to play stupid with the echoes.  
>"Hello!"<p>

"Hello!"

"Hey, don't you be mocking me!"

"Mocking me!" I listened while laughing at the 'company'.

I looked around to see multiple corridors, which was like visualizing oblivion. Still I had this weird, maybe awkward feeling? I don't know... It was like, familiarity? Like I said, I don't know.

I walked a bit to one of the large walls to feel it. It felt like either granite or marble... I think granite. But still this place still gives me the creeps. AND IT WAS COLD TOO.

{Well, at least I can still brave the cold better than anything...} I thought to myself.

I started to walk when I almost thought I heard footsteps, but in sync with mine, like...something... was... stalking me.

"Just keep walking, Jossten, its just your imagination..." I whispered to my self. I kept on walking towards the empty corridor from which I came when all of a sudden, the mysterious footsteps seemed to get faster. Weird. I was about 300 feet from the door, when the footsteps became faster, almost running pace. I quickened my pace, it quickend its pace. I felt a little scared, like a timid mouse. Pathetic. I finally just couldn't take it anymore.

"SCREW IT! I"M RUNNIN'!" I said aloud, while sprinting my hardest, I made it out the door, through the forest, and to my little camp area.

"Pant-geez. Ever-pant-thing is trying to kill me..."

"Well! Here I am, in an unknown world, where there is talking ponies, in a 1800th century-type world. Great... just great..."  
>I thought about it for awhile, and suddenly felt sleepy and decided to maybe check out that 'Canterlot' place... maybe...<br>I my tent I laid my head down on my little pillow, which felt really good. I just stared at the night sky, hoping, just hoping I might be able to go home again... maybe...


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Mare

"Mmmm, wha?" I mumbled while pulling my blankets closer.

"Jossten, its time to wake up." A familiar voice said in sing-song tune.

{What?}

"Jooossten." The voice said again.

I realized something though, my tent-bed... doesn't have blankets.  
>I opened my eyes to see myself in my old bed, my old house, with my mother standing in the doorway, telling me to get up. Weird. Just Weird. She soon departed down stairs to exercise her normal routine of chores, online shopping, things like that<p>

"I'm home!" I yelled.

My brother opened the bathroom laughing his hardest.

"Good for you!" he said while chuckling.

{Oops}

Even though I was home, something felt... I don't know... Out of place, I guess.  
>Here let me describe it for you.<p>

It felt, dream-like, not reality, or something similar to that which I felt.  
>I slowly got up, waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened, as of yet.<p>

"*Yawn* Wow, finally home again... What a weird dream... no... nightmare."

I finally brushed my teeth, got my clothes, and departed downstairs.  
>"Good morning, all." I said while yawning.<p>

No response. Odd. Usually someone answers me...

"Um hello?"

No response. Again.

I started to walk around the house, to find no one.

"Hello?" This time I said louder.  
>I started to jog through the house, I looked every where, in the garage, in all of the rooms there were, closets, bathrooms, everywhere, I tell you! Everywhere!<p>

"Huh, well no matter, there just outside, that's all!" I said hysterically.  
>I rushed to the hollow wooden door, and flung it open wide, and proceeded to run outside, but was stopped by some... thing... standing in the street, apparently not facing me.<p>

{The heck? What is that thing? It seems... strangely familiar...} I thought.

It looked around for a second before proceeding forward.  
>I felt awkward, scared, curious, and alone. All of these emotions being thrown around in my mind.<p>

{Let's go see! Get inside! What is that thing? Find some help!}

I decided to go get something from inside to protect myself.  
>I creeped back inside, closed the door, and went to the closet under the stairs.<p>

"Alright, 75806, uh-huh, there we go." I said to my self.  
>It opened, and inside it was paperwork, personal files, things like that.<p>

As I reached in I found a small chrome object with a pearl handle, along with a leg-holster that went with it, as well.  
>"Got it! Now all I need is..." My voice trailed off.<p>

...

After finding all that, I did a status check;  
>1. 38. caliber Derringer. Check.<br>2. 38 caliber Ammo. Check.  
>3. Sanity. Not even going there.<p>

After that, I went and proceeded towards the door. My hand gripped the door-knob quietly. I gently opened the door a crack to see that... thing... walking towards my house. The sound of it walking sound much the same as a woman wearing high heels, but the pace was much faster. I closed the door gently, ever so gently.

{Crap, crap, crap! I'm screwed! Screwed!}

I quietly walked over to a small cabinet, and hid behind it.

*Ker-chink*

The door slowly opened. A shadow stood in the doorway.

My heart pounded to the fact, that it was just standing there.  
>*Sniff* I saw the thing lift its head a little, like it knew I was there...<p>

I heard this and was now very scared. I felt like I was prey, like in those horror movies, where the human is eaten alive.

I heard the sound of gentle footsteps enter the dining room. The thing that amazed me was that, the door was open. Fully! Just sitting there.

I swear I could feel the door calling to me._ Jossten... Jooossten..._

I came out from behind the cabinet and walked towards the door, knowing full well that the faintest sound would alert the would-be predator.

{Good thing I have my hiking boots on!} I thought gladly.

The one thing I didn't realize was that, there was a small lip at the bottom of the floor.

*Thunk* *BOOOM*

I tripped and made, excuse me for the language, a hell of a lot of noise.

"Hmm?" I heard from the kitchen inside. I looked back to see the shadow come closer to the corner.  
>I froze there. Staring to see what it would do. Without a moment to spare, I ran for dear life.<p>

*Clip, clop* My boots sounded all the way down my 10 foot concrete driveway. I made onto the black top road to see that thing staring at me from the doorway. Scary stuff, man.

I looked forward and resumed running.  
>{HELLLLP MMEEEEEE!} My mind screamed as I saw the thing running at me, full speed.<p>

"I'm not being eaten!" I said aloud.

"Wait, please, stop!" It said aloud.

Damn. It can speak. Oh well life was good!

A flash of light apeared behind me, and I saw the thing not 4 feet behind me.

A glimpse of this, and I ran faster than I ever have, reaching up to about 10-15 miles an hour. To me, that is.

I seemed to out run the thing, seeing though it has four legs... wait four? Yep. Four legs.

I finally made it to a small alleyway, and dove inside. I rested there for awhile, recuperating, before hearing the familiar clip-clop of... feet I guess.

To my amazement, the shadow slowly crept around the corner. Shoot. the figure stood there in the opening and slowly proceeded foward. I knew it could see me, and I instinctively backed up.

But I stopped. Because there was nowhere else to go.

The figure kept slowly creeping forward.

I fumbled around to grab hold of my 38. Derringer. I raised the gun to eye-level.  
>The figure stopped. Thank heaven.<p>

"Please, do put that down. I'm not here to hurt you." It said.  
>What was weird was that the voice seemed to calm me down, relax me a little.<p>

"Please do put it down."  
>I decided to put the gun down, seeing as though violence wouldn't solve a thing.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked, blatenly.

"That is not important."

"Yes it is." I deadpanned at the somewhat distraut being.

"I... you... *sigh* I'm sorry, I cannot."

"Why? Got somethin' to hide?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, no, but-"

"But what?"

"N-nothing."

"Oh, don't give me the 'nothing' excuse. Its the oldest one in the book."

I raised the gun to eye level. And for some reason I walked forward to the thing and put the gun to its face.

"What do you want, and why are you here?"

"I... cannot tell you."

"That's twice now." I said while gripping the small gun harder.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you."

I thought about it for a second, and decided to try to make a run for it. I ended up doing a sweet parkour move by sliding under its belly, and managed to come out the other side.

"Woo! I did it! I did a parkour move!"

"Grrr..." I heard from the creature.

"Haha-oops." I said while audibly gulping as I saw the thing slowly walking over to me.

"Ummmm... NOPE!" I said while starting to run.  
>But the sad fact was... my legs started to feel heavy, and I started to slow down. Bad bad bad.<p>

"Oh no! come on legs! Work with me!" I said while struggling to escape the creatue, not far behind. But I was in luck, I happened to trip onto a pretty sturdy rock and bump my head good.

But that was 'in luck' gesture?

No. After that, though, I started to feel very relaxed, almost, sleep-like... (Here's my 'in luck' gesture for ya!)

"HUH WHAT?!" I said while sitting up in my tent-bed.  
>"Damn nightmares... Ooh but this one scared me..." I said to myself.<br>So after a while of preparing and thinking I decided to give 'Ponyville' another shot, and possibly 'Canterlot', too.  
>"But one way, or another, I am going to find out who that was..." I said to myself in confidence.<p>

**_Author's note: So, how was this next chappy? So I thought I might put some genuine brain-confusion in here, seeing as though you want to know who 'it' is... Buuuuut I reveal the explanation in the next chapter, so that's that. So have a nice day, and as always; Be yourself!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: And Off To Canterlot!

..."What a weird dream... no, nightmare..." I said groggily, while I rubbed the sleep our from my eyes. I stood up, shakily, and walked over to my large backpack. I pulled out a well-made cloak with a nice wool/silk lining on the inside, as I put it on I realized I had a small, but familiar black object inside the left coat pocket with some blue wiring wrapped around it.

"Huh? What is this?" I said aloud while walking through my little pathway, (and yes I recently replaced the little torches in the ground) I saw the little opening, but my mind was still on the subject of 'The Little Black Object'. I kept walking, when I hit a branch at my feet, and almost tripped.

"Ugh, geez. Such a klutz..." I said to myself.

As I got back on my feet, my memory clicked, everything I have done for and with this black thing.

"My MP3 Player! Ha Your still here! Yay!" I said while smiling with glee.

As I walked out from the small and hidden secret entrance, which also served as a well shortcut, I pushed the small power button when it said: 'Sansa' And turned to its logo. It loaded the menu, when I caught the image of the battery icon: Full Battery.

"YAY!" I yelled. I selected the 'Music' Option, and picked the song, and it read;

'Owl City - Its Always A Good Time'

As I listen to the music, I got a full burst of energy, and decided to dance-walk my way to the small town of 'Ponyville'.

I hummed to the song until it said;

"We don't even have to try, its always a good time!" I sang aloud until I was about, hmm, I'll say, about 300-350 feet from the small town.

"Hmm. I'm back. Maybe I should make another horrible entrance? Nahh." I said aloud, quietly. I kept walking until I was near the entrance of the small, desolate town. I decided to make a quiet entrance, again, but this time a real quiet entrance. I scrammed to the nearest tree, and again hopped onto the first roof of the first house.

"And here we go again..." I said while hopping quietly onto the next straw roof until I saw a small, no, scratch that, HUGE tree that someone must have inhabited, seeing as though they have windows and a front door, I hopped onto a branch closest to the what looked like bedroom window, and opened it quietly, and climbed in.

I heard some foots- I mean, hoofsteps coming up the stairs, and I instinctivly dove under the bed.

{Hoo, that's was close!}

"Hm? I thought I closed the window? Oh well." A female voice said, walking over to the window and was about to close it, when she saw something that would condemn me.

My earbuds were caught on the small windowsill. Damn.

{Damnit! Not again!} I thought in my mind.

"Hmm? What is this, or, these?" She said.

I looked from under the bed to see a lavender pony, standing there, inspecting my ear buds, after a second, she put them up to her ear, and heard what I was listening to. Damnit.

"What is this? Music?" She said while trailing my ear buds to see where they originated.

"Under the bed? Since when did I hav-" She stopped to look at me under the bed, at me.

"Um, h-hello?" I said nervously, hoping she wouldn't scream.

She backed up a bit, before asking;

"What are you ding under my bed?" She asked inquisitively.

"Um, I was wondering if someo- er, somepony knew how to get to Canterlot, but..." My voice trailed off.

"Canterlot? Why there?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to do some research there." I said while getting from out under the bed.

I stood up, and hit my head on the ceiling, and I heard a small voice say;

"Twilight, are you okay?" It said in a small male voice, I also heard small footsteps come up the stairs.

"Twilight what hap-" He stopped.

Some would laugh, some would be kinda scared, but I just stood there staring at him, puzzled. He was a small dragon, with a green, umm, I don't know, mane? Whatever, he looked kinda, like he was, smiling?

"No way!"

"No way what?" I said while looking at him oddly.

He rushed over to me, looking at my character.

"A real human? I mean, this isn't a trick?" He said looking at the pony, who I recall is Twilight.

"Umm, no, I guess not, um..." Her voice trailed off.

"Wow! You are one cool guy!" He said.

"Oh, well gee thanks! I appreciate that, mister, um?" I half asked him.

"Spike!" He said while extending his hand.

"Jossten, nice to make you aquaintence, Spike."

{Finally! Some male to talk to!}

"Wow! I finally get to see a real-life human!"

"Well, um, where I come from, humans are a plenty." I said while turning off my MP3 player and touring the, tree-house? Maybe? I don't know.

I walked downstairs to find, a library? Really? That's awesome.

"So, um, Jossten is it?" Twilight asked me.

"Yes?"

"What do you need? I mean, you told me you needed to go to Canterlot?"

"Well, yes, I do need to do some research on this world."

"Ah, yes! The Canterlot Library! The largest library in Equestria!" She said with pride.

"Equestria?"

"Yeah, you don't know what Equestria is?" Spike said.

"I'm guessing this is Equestria?" I guessed.

"Yes."

"Huh, well that totally blows my idea of being in United States of Enoqua. Hmm."

"Enoqua?"

"Yeah, its the equivelent of your 'Equestria. I think."

"Hmm, I will have to look into that."

"Uhh, I don't think you will find that in any library. But be free to try!"

"Uh-huh. Well, okay then, I shouldn't be keeping you here."

"Ah yes, you have to depart for Canterlot!" She said.

"Aww, you have to leave?" Spike whined.

"Yes, I do, but I will be back, so th- what the?" I said , while looking at my hands, that have some, weird symbols on them.

"What? What is it?" Spike asked me.

"Have you ever seen this before?" I showed my hands to them.

My right hand had the symbol 'A', and my left, the symbol 'B', with me, but it looks like I am phasing, like what happens to your camera, on 'Slender: The Arrival'.

"No, never." Twilight said.

"Huh, weird. Well I should be off now, even though, I will probably freak everypony out, I still need to complete my objective."

"But I still have so many questions!" Spike whined again.

"Hmm. I see..."

'Maybe I could go with you?" Spike asked me.

"Spike!" Twilight said.

"Yeah?"

They walked over into the next room, and I heard something like;

"Do you know who and what that is? Do you know what that 'thing' is capable of?"

"Yeah, but its my dream to finally meet a real human!"

There was silence, for a second, before she said;

"Fine, but be careful around him, okay?" She asked him.

"Okay!" He said while walking over to me, who was studying the room.

"Hey, great news!"

"Hmm? What is it?" I inquired.

"I get to go with you to Canterlot!"

"Oh, alright then. Um, you should go and pack some essentials."

"Okay!" He said excitedly, he ran upstairs and started packing.

I looked at the purple unicorn, who had a stern look on her face.

"If you hurt Spike, you will be in deep trouble, do you hear me?" She said with a commanding voice.

"Um, okay, I won't, but what's with the hostility?" I asked.

"I know what you humans are capable of, killing, robbing, violence, things like that."

"Ah, but you see, I have never, and never will be like those worthless slobs, that made Earth happen. I will never be like that, and don't you ever judge me like that again, do YOU hear me!?" I said to her face, which made her, cleary, understand my point.

"O-okay." She backed down.

{Great, now I feel like a dirtbag. Just great.}

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Spike said as he came down the stairs.

"Here, go ahead of me, I catch up to you, okay?"

"Okey-dokey!"

"Look Twilight, I'm sorry about that, okay?" I said while seeing she had her back turned.

"Twilight? Please don't be like that." I said while hearing faint sobs.

{Damn, I need to be more careful, she has probably never been subject to that amount of negativity at one time...}

"Twilight, I'm truly, sorry for yelling at you." I said while walking over to her.

I knelt down to her level, and gave her a soft hug, a token of my sorrows.

She turned around, smiling.

"I forgive you, Jossten." She said while returning the hug.

"Hey, you better get going! The next train to Canterlot is in an hour." She said, while wiping away her tears.

And then I said something that I have said before, but I wasn't willingly saying it.

"Frendship is Magic, Twilight."

I cupped my mouth to what I just said. She gasped.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I don't honestly know... But I should be going now..."

"Oh, yes, off you go! Have a nice trip!" She said as I walked out the door.

I made it out the door to see Spike talking to a white mare, with a violet curled mare. I could sense the regality, radiating from her.

"Oh, here he is!" Spike said.

She gasped at the sight of my presence.

"So this is the 'human' you speak of?" She said, with a elegant tone in her voice.

"Um, yes."

"You can speak? Wonderful!"

{Hmmm... Formal English?}

"Why, of course, we homo sapiens are quite capable of speaking fluently." I said formaly

She was speechless.

"That was wonderful."

"Thank you, miss?"

"Oh, Rarity." She said while holding her hoof out.

I knelt to her level, and took hold of her hoof gently, and gave it a small kiss.

"Oh my, such a gentlecolt." She said while giggling a bit, and blushing. Hard.

"Okay, come on Jossten. We should be going now." Spike said, annoyed.

"Oh alright, I coming." I said while standing up to follow him.

"Goodbye Rarity!" I said while following Spike to the train station.

She waved me off.

We were walking towards the station, even though quite a bit of ponies stared at me. Not in the least surprising.

As I appoached the station, I pulled out my MP3, and played the song;

Owl City - On The Wing

I walked up to the to ticketman, and I looked at Spike, and asked him;

"I don't have any money..."

"That's okay, Twilight gave me some bits."

"Oh."

{Bits... Must be currency.}

"Alright, two tickets, for you and the hairless monkey."

"Damn. I knew it was to happen sometime."

"Aww, get over it, besides, we get the caboose!"

"Awesome." I smiled at him.

I stepped inside, and it was a nicely furnished train car.

15 minute time-leap...

"Alright! That's it!" I said to myself as I walked to the edge of the traincar.

I walked outside and breathed in a handful of fresh air.

"And Off To Canterlot!"


End file.
